


Mrs. Claws

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Or not, half reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Marinette thought she had it all figured out. She was finally going to tell Adrien (who was also Chat!) how she felt and she was going to do it in a way he'd appreciate. Needless to say, it doesn't go as planned.Aka the fic in which Ladybug shows up to patrol wearing a Santa dress, offering to become Mrs. Claws.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 35
Kudos: 192





	Mrs. Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> One last gift from me before the year is over 💗Thank you for all the wonderful prompts this year, stinky, and here's to many more next year!   
> Hitting 160 fics and 400k words before 2020 is finished, yay! Hope you all like this early Christmas story!

“Tikki, this is crazy,” Marinette muttered, staring at the dress on her chaise lounge. 

“We’ve talked about this, Marinette,” the kwami replied in her calm voice. “You decided you wanted to tell Adrien that you know the truth and wanted to do it in a way he’d appreciate.”

Adrien. Who was Chat. Who was Adrien. She’d known the truth for a week and it still made her head spin. She didn’t know how she’d survived the week, pretending that everything was normal at school. She hadn’t seen him as Chat because life had been hectic right before Christmas.

Now it was time for their last patrol before the holidays and she knew she had to act. It was stupid to keep it a secret, especially if she wanted to protect her sanity. It should have been easier, knowing that Adrien was also Chat - her goofy dork of a partner. But the mere thought of just standing in front of him and finally admitting everything - not just that she knew but how she felt about him, made her quiver.

This was how the idea to do this as a joke was born. She knew he’d appreciate it, but she wasn’t sure if it would work as intended if she broke down before going through with it. 

“You can do it, Marinette,” Tikki said. “There won’t be a better time than now.”

The kwami was right of course. If she wanted to go through with her plan, it had to be now. It was too Christmassy for any other time. And well, it would soon be Christmas. Miracles and dreams come true and such. It felt right to do it now. 

“Alright,” she said, taking a deep breath. “Tikki, spots on.”

And then she was alone. Alone with the Santa dress which was frankly speaking a bit too short for her taste, but at least she’d wear it over her suit. It was cute and hopefully Chat-er-Adrien would like it. 

Before she could start panicking again, she put it on and prepared to leave. In the last second, she remembered the hat that went with it and plopped it on her head. With that done, she hurried outside.

*

Of course he was there when she arrived. She’d taken too long to get ready and was running late. He smiled when he saw her swinging on the rooftop but then did a double take when he saw how she was dressed.

“M’lady?” He asked, when she just stood there.

“Um-”  _ Now or never,  _ she reminded herself. “So, kitty, what do you think of my outfit? Does it suit me as the future Mrs. Claws?” 

A stunned silence hung between them. Marinette stood there horrified because in the silence she could still hear the echo of the stuttering mess her question had turned out to be. She’d been aiming at flirty, not panicky! In addition, her cheeks were flaming and she was twisting the hem of her dress in her hands. This hadn’t been smooth at all.

Chat-Adrien was looking at her wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open in shock. Great. She’d probably managed to achieve what she’d been hoping for in the past - make him fall out of love with her. Of course it would happen now when she no longer wanted that.

“This was a stupid idea,” she muttered, looking down at her hands. “Why did I even think I could pull this off? Of course I can’t be as smooth as you. I failed to do this right for so long, why did I expect it would be different now?”

“Um-” 

“You’re still Adrien and I still act in the same old way around you. How could making it sound as if I assumed I’d be your future wife be a good idea..” she trailed off, shaking her head. A disaster, a real disaster.

A gasp made her look up. His expression hadn’t changed much. He still looked shocked. But she no longer knew if it was because of her knowing or because of her failed attempt at flirting. Most probably he just wanted to turn around and run as far away as possible from her.

“I’d better go before I make this worse,” she said, frowning. If it was possible to make it worse. 

“Wait,” he said, holding a finger up. He swallowed and took a step towards her. A warm hand on her shoulder kept her in place. It was a good thing because she really was ready to flee. 

“First. You know.” He didn’t need to clarify, it was obvious what he meant. She nodded.

“Second. I really hope I won’t make a fool of myself, but Mrs. Claws? My future wife? Does this mean you…?” He gestured vaguely between them, clearly afraid to say the words. This she could understand. She nodded again, trying to make it more enthusiastically this time. She still couldn’t say a thing. 

“Wow,” he mumbled. “Ok. Last but not least, you’re Marinette.” It was supposed to sound like a question, but came out sounding like a statement. For some reason he wasn’t as surprised by this fact as by her confession. 

If Marinette nodded any more energetically, her head would fall off, she was sure. Well, at least it was over. 

“Breathe,” he said softly and she realised she’d been holding her breath. She took a shuddering breath. “It’s ok.” Of course he’d be as understanding as ever, she thought. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t be. I was just... surprised.” This was obviously an understatement but she couldn’t blame him.

“I knew it was a bad idea and would end up badly,” she admitted.

“I don’t think so. Your hat tells me that you were quite hopeful,” he said, his lips twitching. Oh _.  _ She could feel her cheeks grow warm again as she remembered the twig of mistletoe tucked in her hat.

“This didn’t go as smoothly as expected as well,” she giggled. 

“Look on the bright side. I still got what you wanted to tell me,” he said with a smirk. It was this, finally seeing the expression she’d expected to see on his face from the very beginning, that helped her.

“Are you going to kiss me or what?” She said and was surprised to find out that this actually came out sounding flirty.

“What are you going to do if I don’t?” He asked, clearly fighting a grin.

“I’m going to do it myself,” she said, already rising on her tiptoes.

“How about meeting halfway?” He said, leaning in. Their lips met and just like that it didn’t matter that she’d made a fool of herself. She was kissing him and it felt amazing. Who cared how they’d gotten there?

“So, Mrs. Claws?” He said when they finally came up for air. 

“I’m never going to live this down, am I?” 

“It's hard to decide if I should treat that as a marriage proposal,” he said, pretending to think, and then he laughed. “I’m trying not to push my luck too far though.”

“How about a relationship proposal?” She asked tentatively. 

“That I can accept gladly,” he replied with a soft smile, before leaning in for another kiss. “Mrs. Claws,” he added before kissing her. 

Her laughter kind of ruined the kiss but they made up for it later.


End file.
